Manboshi
Manboshi is an opah merman and the third son of the royal Neptune family on Fishman Island. Appearance Manboshi is a rotund, stocky and large merman (shown when he spoke with Madame Shirley). Like his brothers, he has a polka dot tail. He wears a hat with a white stripe going across the middle of it. The stripe is serrated on the bottom side and there is a dot pattern inside the stripe. He also wears a sash, like his two older brothers. Personality Manboshi is perhaps the most energetic among his brothers. He talks in song, and has a habit of saying "Akkamanbo". It appears he can be rather unpredictable, as he asked Ryuboshi to dance with him in the middle of looking for the Straw Hat Pirates. Like Ryuboshi, he sings when he talks, except he doesn't sing in scale. His habit of singing came from his effort to cheer his sister up to protect the Fishman Island from her powers. Abilities and Powers As a prince, he has some royal authority granted to him. Unlike his brothers, he has not displayed any fighting abilities nor has he been shown holding or using a weapon. Hammond described Manboshi and his brothers as the three most powerful members of the Neptune Army, implying he has great fighting prowess. The Minister of the Right claimed that the Straw Hats would be in trouble if they are confronted by Manboshi and his brothers. History Childhood As a child, he and his brothers would look after their then baby sister, Shirahoshi whenever their mother, Otohime, was away preaching to the people of Fishman Island. When Shirahoshi was six-years-old, a World Noble arrived on the island in a wrecked ship. Otohime quickly dashed off to where the ship was docked. The four children of the royal family soon followed her. When Otohime was threatened by the noble she was protecting, Shirahoshi cried and unknowingly called out Sea Kings. The World Noble passed out from a big shock and Manboshi and his brothers tried to calm Shirahoshi. When Otohime decided to accompany the noble to the surface, Manboshi and his siblings looked worried. For one week, they anxiously waiting in the castle for her return. After Otohime returned safe and sound, she finally reached out to the citizens and collect their signatures. Manboshi, his siblings, and Neptune were overjoyed by Otohime's success. Otohime later explained to Manboshi and his brothers about Shirahoshi's ability to call Sea Kings which is connected to a legend. She went on saying that Shirahoshi's ability could be dangerous since she couldn't control it yet. Otohime then asked the three brothers to become strong warriors and protect Shirahoshi. One day in Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of the signatures suddenly caught fire. In the confusion, Otohime was shot. Manboshi and his brothers immediately came to their mother's side. The three brothers tearfully listened to their mother's last words, telling them not to be angry for her sake and to look after Shirahoshi. They then noticed that Shirahoshi was about to scream. Manboshi and Ryuboshi remembered what their mother said about what could happen if Shirahoshi calls Sea Kings again and how an emotional shock could trigger it. The two brothers then started singing and dancing in a desperate attempt to raise Shirahoshi's spirits and keep her from crying out, much to everyone's confusion and annoyance. As their mother passed away, Manboshi and his siblings touched pinky fingers with her for the last time. Before Otohime's funeral, the four children of the royal family told their father, Neptune, about the love letters that kept flying to Shirahoshi. Neptune told Manboshi and his siblings to not to go out to the funeral since danger still lurked around. During Otohime's funeral, Manboshi and his siblings were seen on a visual broadcast as Fukaboshi gave his speech. Fishman Island Arc He and his two older brothers, Fukaboshi and Ryuboshi, were first seen when they went to Mermaid Cove, investigating the illegal entry. At one point he yelled for everyone to start dancing. He is currently still at Mermaid Cove after the Straw Hat Pirates took the royal gondola. He and his brothers were then seen talking to the mermaids about why they were looking for the Straw Hats. The reason was that they had to deliver a message from Jinbe. Later, he was seen with his brothers in Coral Hill, looking concerned about Madame Shirley's prediction. He is later seen along with his brothers at the entrance gate to the Ryugu Palace. After hearing about the Straw Hats taking over the palace, he showed concern for his sister and father's safety. Trivia *His name is a pun on Akamanbō (moonfish) and Mambo. Site Navigation de:Manboshi Category:Mermen Category:Royalty Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Neptune Family Category:Grand Line Characters